


A Glass Darkly

by Lauralot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has Bucky back.  Of course Bucky remembers.  He remembers everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged with writing a story in five minutes. This is the (very slightly revised) result.

It was Sam who found Bucky in the end.

For all Steve’s fruitless searching, he was away with the Avengers when Sam found the HYDRA base and the man slack in the electrical chair.

“He’s cut up bad,” Sam said over the phone.  “Looks like he took a hell of a beating.  They must have resorted to wiping him to get him under control.”

Of course they’d have to.  Bucky would never give up.  Not like Steve gave up on him so many years ago. The wound still feels raw.

“He’s all but catatonic,” Sam said.  “He’s docile.  I can bring him home.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Steve insisted, but even over the phone he could hear Sam shake his head.

“Better to get him to a place we know before we do anything that could jog his memory.”

Sam was right.  Sensible.  It didn’t stop Steve from putting his fist through a wall when he hung up the phone.

Bucky, his Bucky, was right within reach.  It felt like he’d melt away if Steve didn’t grab him now, like chalk on a sidewalk when the rain began to pour.

Sam called every hour.  “Nothing,” he’d say.  “Sometimes he asks about his next mission, but other than that he’s as animate as that hunk of metal bolted to his shoulder.”

Bucky didn’t come alive until he saw Steve.  The car pulled into the drive and his eyes went wide.  He started struggling to get out of the car, forgetting the seat belt in his haste.

Steve raced forward to unfasten it for him, ignoring Sam’s warning stare.  He freed the buckle and Bucky collapsed into his arms, squeezing and shaking.

“They told me you were dead,” he said, and Steve could feel Bucky’s tears on his cheek.  “They said that they were all I had now.”  


“They lied, Buck.  I’ll never leave you.”  


“That’s what I told them.  But they said.  Said you were gone and I had to help them. That you'd want me to. But you’re here.  I’ll never leave your side again.  We’ll build a better world together, you and I, and nothing can stop us. We'll make everyone free.”  


And Steve smiled as he led his friend inside.  No matter what tricks HYDRA played, whatever their manipulations, Bucky could never forget him.


End file.
